


Melody of The Heart

by TheAngryKimchi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Piano, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pseudo-Incest, Rewrite, short melancholic and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryKimchi/pseuds/TheAngryKimchi
Summary: A sharp note twinges in sudden cacophony, followed by another false note and yet another until Loki's hands stop, fingers poised over the keys, ghosting their surface like a lover uncertain.-orA sweet moment in Loki and Thor's life.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Melody of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!
> 
> This is a rewrite of a very old piece of mine. It's been remade to fit my current style and Thorki ^^
> 
> songs: [1](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVeD9b8cgow),[2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-6S1mGAS3Y),[3](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nOwztHTEkgg)
> 
> Enjoy 💕

Thor wakes up with a groan, disoriented and already feeling like shit. Last night's events are lurking in his subconscious to attack him as soon as he opens his eyes. So, he keeps them closed, turns over to bury his head in the pillow least he sees the empty side of the bed and reality comes crashing in. He tries to snatch onto the last tendrils of sleep, doze back into that blissfully unaware state of unconsciousness, but it's already too late. The morning light has effectively roused him up.

Then his ears catch the unmistakable sound of a soft note, the playing of a piano. He turns on his back, eyes skimming the ceiling and ears stretching to take in the music. The melody's soft, low, reaching high peaks just to fall nearly instantly back into a drawn out melancholy and continue in this tempo.

Thor rubs a hand over his face, brushes it through the mess of his hair. He's unfortunately familiar with this sad tune; Loki's favoured song to play whenever he's upset.

_ "It soothes my soul," _ he said once when Thor had asked about it.  _ "I get lost into in the melody, the glide of the keys under my fingertips, and everything else seems to flow out." _

Thor doesn't like it - never did. He doesn't like the sound of the song nor the feelings it creates in him, making his heart break in pain and his stomach clench in dreadful anticipation. Every time he listens to it, he knows something's wrong in his brother's mind - Thor despises seeing him unhappy. 

Today, though, he knows exactly where the problem lies, what's darkening his brother's mood. Thor's the one at fault this time. A terrible disagreement that had quickly turned into a shouting match as things that had been buried deep for years had come to the surface, wrong-doings and silly slights that were left unsaid in the aftermath of nearly escaping death and setting their people in their new homes at New Asgard.

It had started as light bickering after Thor had, stupidly, accepted a hug from some human broadcaster, who had then thought it an opportunity to steal a kiss from Thor while Loki stood and silently fumed on the side. Thor had chuckled and gently distanced himself from the man, used to this kind of attitude since he was barely a young adult and already renown for his feats. But Loki hadn't liked it back then when they were still playing at being brothers and he surely hated it now that they were in a romantic relationship. 

(It's a miracle the poor man didn't find himself with a dagger buried in his chest, it does show great growth in his character for his beloved stabby snake, if Thor's to be asked.)

For the first time in three years, Thor and Loki slept on the same bed without touching each other, without falling in it with giggles and kisses, clothes thrown aside in haste. It's the first time after those long and exhausting first weeks on the Statesman that they’ve slept with their backs turned to one another. Keeping their hands to themselves. No warmth to be found in the other's embrace.

A new melody starts playing the moment Thor sets foot on the hardwood floor of the bedroom and gets up, starting for the living room of the small cottage where Loki is. He recognises the tune as another one of his lover's favourites. It's as melancholic as the previous one and it peaks into its crescendo as Thor stands in the entrance.

Loki's sat on the bench - back straight and shoulders stiff as his fingers fly over the piano keys, lost into the melody they create.

A sharp note twinges in sudden cacophony, followed by another false note and yet another until Loki's hands stop, fingers poised over the keys, ghosting their surface like a lover uncertain. Loki's back rises and falls on long, deep breaths and Thor can clearly imagine him having his eyes closed, lips slightly parted.

Another deep breath and nimble fingers resume their glide over the keys. The same starting tune gets picked from the piano chords, soft breathing-like notes flowing into the air until the apogee comes and a path of missteps ruins it again. Loki's hands clench into fists and land onto the piano keys in a disgruntled motion, making his frustration clear with a loud discordant sound. His shoulders hunch and he sits there, back still turned at Thor, for long moments in deafening silence.

Thor walks further into the room, his quiet steps stopping before the piano's bench. He bends and wraps his arms around Loki's shoulders, holding him close, burying his face into his brother's soft messy curls. One of Loki's hands comes to grab onto Thor's forearm, painted black nails digging into his skin.

"I'm sorry," Thor murmurs, tightening his grip on his brother

"I must also apologize," Loki sighs and leans his head to the side, kissing Thor's bicep softly. "The things I said yesterday, I-... I never meant them, you should know."

"No, love," letting go of Loki, Thor climbs over the bench to sit behind him, chin resting over Loki's shoulder. "You meant everything you said - as did I. The problem lies elsewhere, though, and not in us expressing ourselves."

Loki lolls his head back on Thor's shoulder, exhales before he turns to gaze at him. Green shining like gems against the redness of his eyes.

"We should learn to share our thoughts with each other someday," he says, reminding Thor of a stilted conversation in the halls of a madman's residence.

_ "Talking has never been our family's forte." _

Thor kisses Loki's temple. Hums in reply and his hands touch the keys lightly.

"I don't like fighting with you anymore," Loki says and a playful smirk softens the severity of his face. "Only if it can get resolved with hot sex." 

Thor laughs and takes his lips in a deep kiss that manages to convey his love for his brother better than words will ever do. When they pull apart, Loki nuzzles his nose on Thor's cheek, fingers pressing on the piano keys in a tune that's neither sad nor heartbreaking as the previous two songs were. 

It somehow reminds Thor of their lives. Sweet for the most part with its quick and slow interludes that lead to passionate peaks. A loving song that makes his heart flutter and fill with all the love he's got for the person in his arms.

"I love you, brother," Thor whispers and encircles Loki's waist with his arms, eyes falling shut as he inhales his crispy scent.

He can't see it, but a small, content smile forms on Loki's lips, delightful by Thor's response to the feelings he's expressing through the melody. His fingers draw out the last affectionate notes and, after a second of easy silence, they take on a new tune, a new melody.Like a book’s page turning into a new chapter of their joined lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated 🥰💕
> 
> I'm on twitter, [@TheAngryKimchi1](https://twitter.com/TheAngryKimchi1)!


End file.
